


flower murder

by unspokenregret



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: Fanfiction, Kywi, Lauki - Freeform, Poetry, Webtoon, death flower, ephemerys - Freeform, fanartfanfic?, flower murder, guess who killed who ahahha, i mean like what soph drew lol, im so new to this sorry, not graphic violence but firearms are mentioned, okay bai hahhahah, purplehyacinth, purplehyacinthwebtoon, sophism - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unspokenregret/pseuds/unspokenregret
Summary: sophism recently created "fanart" of her webtoon "purple hyacinth."she named the series flower murder.this is my spin,i hope you enjoy.let's dive into the world offlower murder.
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

[ https://www.instagram.com/p/CIbYZlqlPp2/ ](https://www.instagram.com/p/CIbYZlqlPp2/)

don’t smile like that when you’re dying.

if only i were stronger.

if only i were faster.

if only i were able to break out of your hold on my arm,

**this would have never happened.**

i couldn’t save you either.

these floating petals are your blood, aren’t they?

they’re petals of a purple hyacinth,

aren’t they?

i wanted this.

didn’t i?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the bold line was supposed to be in red ahah, but i can't format that... so it's in bold.  
> it should've been in red because... well. ph fans, this is pretty obvious.
> 
> thank you so much for reading!  
> much love,  
> unspokenregret


	2. Chapter 2

[ https://www.instagram.com/p/CIbtd4Wl5gL/ ](https://www.instagram.com/p/CIbtd4Wl5gL/)

it’s so loud.

this silence.

it’s so loud.

you fall back into my arms so slowly and your eyes, so gently blank, seal closed forever. your short hair floats around you, a mist of quiet darkness as you explode.

your heart explodes in a million petals of the sun within you. each one hangs in its light as it drifts downwards, a moment paused in time. 

the soft yellow petals wander through the air, painting your soul in the clear sky, glowing through your skin and your closed eyes.

you’re just asleep, right?

something drips from my eyes to my face to my hand except it lands not in my palm but on the gun i hold, the gun i held that exploded that beautiful flower we call your heart.

why is the sunshine so beautiful today?

it reminds me too much of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think this one is my favorite.  
> two down, two more.


	3. Chapter 3

[ https://www.instagram.com/p/CId2oJVlyAH/ ](https://www.instagram.com/p/CId2oJVlyAH/)

no.

no.

no.

no.

no.

why aren’t you responding to me?

and why are there these pretty blue petals in your sunlit hair?

why is your smile so sad?

what’s this flower?

why... 

is your hand… enfolding my wrist…

why...

...did you make me shoot your head instead?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhhhh. this is more raw, more human, tried to show a different side of the narrator.


	4. Chapter 4

[ https://www.instagram.com/p/CIjCAq9hcOw/ ](https://www.instagram.com/p/CIjCAq9hcOw/)

oh...

you have beautiful tears, you know.

you fall so quickly but your hair still floats, your eyes still open, your lips still parted, your heart still bursting through time itself.

can you see this too?

these glowing flower petals.

so, so red.

blooming... no, erupting from your heart.

i should be used to this.

so tell me,

why does it

hurt so much?

i’m sorry,

...lauren.

i’m sorry…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...last one.   
> thank you all so much.  
> i doubt anyone will find this,  
> but if you do,  
> thank you.
> 
> much love.


	5. afterword

...hello,

dear reader.

thank you so much for reading.

i hope you enjoyed this short set of somewhat poetry.

please go support the artists of purple hyacinth,

sophism and ephemerys.

they are such wonderful people.

and so are you,

wonderful person.

i hope you enjoyed this.

stay safe, everyone.

see you soon?

unspokenregret


End file.
